


Queen Bee's Folly

by HydraRaptor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, My ideas for Bee Miraculous, What I hope happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor
Summary: Hawkmoth's akuma are growing stronger and stronger and, soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir might not be able to beat them.  Well, not without the help from a new Miraculous wielder who doesn't know when to listen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I have wanted to write this for a while (well, write anything besides papers anyways). Thanks to papers galore and work occupying most of my time, I have been kept away from AO3, but now I return (for one story anyways).  
> I know I've done reveal stuff in the past, but this is my personal theory on how the reveal is gonna go down (should Chloé be the next Chosen).

This was the fifth akuma of the week, and it was only Tuesday.  Marinette sighed as she turned off her computer monitor once more, leaving a note to her parents that she would be out for the evening with Alya.  Normally, she wouldn't bother with a note, but recent akuma battles had lasted hours on end and her parents were getting worried about their daughter's sudden and long disappearances.  Leaving the note on her desk where her parents could find it, she called out for Tikki to transform her.

A minute later, Ladybug was racing across the rooftops towards the sounds of screaming.  This was the second akuma of the day and it seemed like it was going to be a real pain to fight based on the screaming.  Suddenly, something came flying towards her from where the akuma was.  Ladybug dove under the black mass as it flew over her and realized it was her partner.  Flinging her yo-yo, Ladybug caught Chat's foot and yanked, saving him from slamming into a nearby chimney.

"Are you ok, Chat?" she asked as he stood up, gripping his arm.

"I'm feline alright now that you're here, my Lady," Chat said as he dusted himself off, wincing as he brushed his arm.  "Man, that akuma can really pack a punch."

They took off towards the akuma as Ladybug questioned Chat Noir about the akuma.  Apparently, some construction worker was angry about being underpaid and now was wrecking Paris.  Calling himself  _Le_ _Ruineur_ , he had yet to show off any special powers beyond his abnormal strength and the wrecking ball he used for a weapon.  Suddenly, a building ahead of them collapsed forcing Ladybug and Chat to stop in their tracks.

Below them stood the akuma, a hulk of a man standing at least 2.5 meters and covered in muscles.  The akuma was dressed solely in overalls, workers boots, and a bright yellow hardhat that which stood out against his violet skin.  Wrapped around his forearm and gripped in his hand was a thick chain that connected to a large wrecking ball swinging around  _Le Ruineur._  "Oh Ladybug and Chat Noir, time to play!" he said as he spotted the two heroes.  "Now here's what's gonna happen:  you're gonna give me your Miraculouses and I'll only break some of your bones!" The akuma let out a bellowing laugh as it swung the wrecking ball at the two superheroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt away from the ball as it smashed through the roof, sending a spray of bricks and mortar in all directions.  Ladybug whirled her yo-yo at the extended chain and pulled trying to get the destructive weapon away from the akuma.  Instead, she found herself flying with the wrecking ball back towards  _Le Ruineur_.  As the akuma prepared to attack the vulnerable flying bug, Chat tackled her out of the air and turned as they landed.

"Hate to  _break_ it to you, LB, but attacking that wrecking ball will just send you flying," Chat said from under her.  Suddenly, he pushed her to the side and rolled on top as the wrecking ball smashed the road where they just were.  "I think you should Lucky Charm right now, don't you?" Chat asked as they jumped to their feet before  _Le Ruineur_ could throw his ball again.  Ladybug nodded, "use Cataclysm on that ball; once that's gone  _Ruineur_ should be easier to deal with."  Returning her nod, Chat ran towards the akuma, summoning his Cataclysm while Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm.

 _Le Ruineur_ threw his wrecking ball towards Ladybug but never reached her as Chat's hand brushed the ball and chain, disintegrating it.  Chat continued to charge at the akuma, striking him with his staff repeatedly.  All it did was make the akuma angrier.  Meanwhile, a red and black-spotted sling fell into Ladybug's hands.  As she looked around for its use, Chat came flying at her once again, this time colliding with her and sending them both crashing through the window of a nearby store.

As they stood up and dusted themselves off once more, Chat said, "the only thing on him that could hold an akuma is that hard hat, but I have no clue how we're gonna get to it. Any ideas yet?"

Ladybug shook her head, still looking around for something that she knew was missing...but what?  "How much longer can you keep him distracted for, Chat?"

"I'm still tired from this morning's akuma but I'll hold him off as long as you need to  _crack_ this charm."

"It may be a bit.  It's so strange; I can't explain how I know it but something's missing...something that we need to beat this one," Ladybug said, shifting around the rubble to find something.

"Well, until you find it, I'll see if I can get his hat.  And keep an eye on your Miraculous; we got less than 5 minutes," Chat warned.  Ladybug nodded and Chat ran out to continue fighting the akuma.  After a minute of searching with no luck, Ladybug stepped out of the store, still scanning for something.  Her eyes passed over the fighting akuma and Chat with no luck.  Suddenly, another hard hit from  _Le Ruineur_ shook the ground.  This time, the blow came from above and Ladybug looked just in time to see Chat's body bouncing off the ground before another blow sent him skidding across the street into a lamp post, a harsh crack echoing.  Ladybug ran to her injured partner who groaned at the foot of the pole.  "Chat, are you ok?" she asked as she reached him, momentarily forgetting the akuma.

"My arm," Chat moaned.  Ladybug's eyes went to his arm and she realized that it was bent the wrong way:  a dislocation at best and a break at worst.  "Just beat this akuma and I'll be alright, ok?  I know you can do it," he said.

"Chat..."

"Aw, look at the two little lovebirds, so caught up in each other that they forget about me," the akuma said.  Ladybug whirled around as  _Le Ruineur_ stood over her, a crushed mailbox forming an impromptu bat on his shoulder.  "Two birds, one stone, right?" the akuma said as he brought the bat back.

Suddenly, a yellow blur darted in front of the two heroes, swung something, and sent the akuma tumbling back.  "Are you guys ok?" asked the new stranger.  "Yeesh, that cat looks bad."

Ladybug looked the newcomer up and down.  Whoever she was, she looked like a Miraculous user, dressed in a material similar to her own but patterned yellow with black stripes like a bee, horizontal and thinning the higher they were.  Where her black boots met the rest of her suit was a tuft of black fur that circled her ankle.  Her hair was pulled into a small beehive hairdo, held in place by a golden comb and a black domino mask hid her identity.  In her hands was a large hexagonal mallet, the hammer ends styled like a beehive.  Ladybug's mind suddenly went to Volpina;  _she was an akuma, could this person be one too?_  Warily, she responded, "Chat's going to be alright once we destroy this akuma.  And you are?"

"Me?  I'm Queen Bee, your newest partner!  I can't believe I'm actually working with the real live Ladybug! Ohmygodwe'regonnabethebestestoffrie-"

"HEY," came a shout from behind them.  Queen Bee turned around to face the akuma.  "Excuse me, sir, I was talking to my new best friend," Queen Bee said, "do you mind?"

A beep from her earring and Chat's ring reminded her what still needed to be done.  Suddenly, Ladybug was drawn to Queen Bee's hammer:  the missing piece.  Then everything connected.  "Hang on,  _chatton_ , I'll clean the akuma in a moment," she said.  Chat nodded.  As Queen Bee traded blows with  _Le Ruineur_ , Ladybug ran to some rubble, trying to find the perfect rock.  Picking it up, she put the rock in the sling.  "Queen Bee, I need your help," Ladybug shouted.  Queen Bee turned her head towards Ladybug, a smile reminiscent of a certain cat when he "accidentally" ate some catnip.  She jumped away from the akuma and swung her hammer into the ground, shouting, "Swarm!"  The end of her mallet opened up and a swarm of bees flew out of the mallet, all converging on the akuma, stinging and blinding him.  Queen Bee skipped over to Ladybug, smiling. "What can I help you with?"  "Uh...what was that?" Ladybug asked, pointing to the swarm of bees that were still circling the akuma.

"That's my power:  Swarm.  My kwami said I could use that once per transformation," Queen Bee chirped.  "So, what can I do for you LB?"

"The akuma is in  _Le Ruineur_ 's hard hat.  We need to destroy it, but this sling won't work.  That's where you come in:  I'm going to fling this stone at you and you'll hit it into the akuma's hard hat, understand?"

"Got it bugaboo," she said.  Ladybug paused, "please never call me that again."  "You got it Bug!"  Ladybug sighed before twirling the stone around in the sling.  Queen Bee stood ready to swing.  Just before Ladybug let the stone loose, Chat called out to them, "don't miss; I _bee-_ lieve in you!," eliciting a sigh from Ladybug and a groan from Queen Bee while Chat just held his thumb up.   _At least she hates puns as much as I do,_ Ladybug thought before slinging the stone towards their new partner.  Queen Bee swung, hitting the rock perfectly and sending it into a hole opened by the swarm, smashing the hard hat to bits.  Out of the bees flew a purple butterfly which was quickly swiped by Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Bye-bye, petite papillion," Ladybug said as she released the purified akuma.  She threw the sling into the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug," and the bugs fixed everything, Chat Noir's arm included.  Ladybug walked over to Queen Bee, nodding at Chat to the roof behind them.  He nodded back before climbing up the building.  "We need to talk; recharge and meet us on that roof in 10 minutes, understand Queen Bee?"

"You got it Ladybug!" she said before running down the street.  Ladybug shook her head before finding her own place to recharge.

After detransforming and handing Tikki a cookie, she asked, "is Queen Bee an akuma?"  Tikki munched on her cookie, thinking, then shook her head.  "I didn't detect any evil from her.  I think she's the real Bee Miraculous.  I hope she is, at least."

Marinette sat down next to her kwami.  "Me too, Tikki, me too."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ladybug landed on the roof, recharged and ready in case Queen Bee was another akuma.  Chat Noir was already waiting for them, but there was no sign of Queen Bee.  _Hopefully, she'll be a few more minutes,_ Ladybug thought.

"My Lady, I swear that 5 minutes is too long without you," Chat said with a bow.  "Is QB on her way?"

"I told her to rendezvous here in 10 minutes, so that gives us five," she said, then sighed.

Chat frowned.  "I know what you're thinking:  what if she's another akuma?"  Ladybug nodded.  "I don't have a clue, to be honest.  She seemed rather...excited to be working with you, but there's something about her that's familiar..."

"I know what you mean," Ladybug said, "I guess we'll have to wait for her.  How's your arm?"

Chat Noir flexed his hand and arm.  "Better than ever.  Thankfully, our suits seem to be able to negate pain to a point, but that's nothing compared to you, my Lady.  So, if she's a new Miraculous user, we'll have to train with her outside of akuma battles if we really want to work well together," he said.

Ladybug released an exasperated sigh.  "Great.  So much for my social life.  I don't mean to pry, but how do you keep this all up?  Doesn't the stress from your other life overflow sometimes?"

Chat leaned against a chimney.  "Well, my life outside the suit is more stressful than Chat Noir's.  To me, Chat Noir is not only a chance to protect Paris but an escape from stress."

Ladybug looked to her partner.  She had never thought of their Miraculouses like that, but when she did, it made sense.  The freedom the suits gave was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.  If Chat Noir's life was so difficult that these suits gave him freedom, then-

"Hey guys, you're early," a voice said, breaking her train of thought.  Turning to Queen Bee, Ladybug said, "uh, yeah, we weren't sure how long it would take for you to recharge so we just gave you a little more time than you may have needed."

Queen Bee nodded.  "Makes sense."

"Alright, so there are some things you need to know Queen Bee if you're gonna join us in protecting Paris," Chat said.  "First, secret identities-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok but hold on:  now we're alone, I can do what I've been waiting for..."  Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged a glance, tense in case they needed to battle. Instead, they were shocked.

"Hunni,  _détransformez-moi!"_   A flash of yellow blinded the heroes for a moment then dissipated to reveal Chloé Bourgeois and a small yellow kwami floating next to her.

"CHLOÉ!" the two heroes' mouths dropped open in unison.

"Ta-da!  Your new partner is your best civilian friend, _moi!"_ Chloé said.  "And this is my kwami, Hunni!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Ladybug and Chat Noir," the kwami said, "and Chloé, what did I say about how you have to act?"

"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot," Chloé stood straight, composing herself, "I introduce my kwami, Hunni, of the Bee Miraculous.  I ask that you give us time to-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Ladybug interrupted.  "After all this time, after everything we've been through with most of it being your fault, you were made a Miraculous user?"

"Wha-"

"And your identity was supposed to remain a secret!  CHAT WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL YOU THAT! OH MY GOD HOW WERE YOU CHOSEN!"

"My Lady,  _purr_ -haps you're being a little harsh..."

Ladybug's fury turned to her partner.

"Right, bad time for puns, got it."

"Ladybug, I will admit that I haven't been the best person," Chloé said, "but I'm trying to change. Hunni said she'll help me to be a better person."  She looked to her kwami who simply nodded at Ladybug.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! GAH! We have secret identities for a reason and you just went and did the most stupid thing a superhero can do.  I can't-I'm just so-GAAAH!"

Chat paused for a moment in thought.  "So since Chloé revealed that she was Queen Bee, does that mean we can reveal our identities too?" Chat asked.

"Oh sure, why don't you just go and detransform, reveal yourself what's the worst that could happen?" Ladybug's sarcasm was not lost on Chat, but Chloé didn't care.

"And what is the worst that could happen?  I am genuinely shocked that you and Chat Noir don't know who the other is.  Seriously, it's been over a year since the two of you appeared and you still don't trust each other enough to share your identities?  Hunni told me that Hawkmoth can't control anyone who has a Miraculous and can't read their minds either.  Are you afraid that one of you will turn evil?  I mean Chat Noir has several times, but from what I've seen he's never done anything to betray you more than just fight you, so why are you two so hesitant to tell each other who you are?"

Ladybug was at a loss for words.  Chloé's argument made sense, and as Ladybug racked her brain for a reason to keep her identity secret, she couldn't think of anything other than because Tikki told her to.  Even thinking back to the times Chat was turned evil, he never revealed the secrets to their fighting style, weaknesses or plans.  Even when he was bad, she could rely on him to keep her safe.  Looking to Chat, she could see his decision was made and he was only waiting for her answer.

Ladybug sighed.  "Chat, I'll leave this decision to you:  can Chloé be trusted?"

Chat rubbed his chin for a moment.  "I  _bee_ -lieve we can trust Queen Bee," he said with a grin.

"Does he always pun like that?" Chloé asked.  Ladybug nodded, her head in her hands.

"Alright, Chat, you wanna go first or second?" Ladybug asked her partner.

Chat smiled.  "How about on 3?"

"Alright, but first," Ladybug turned to Chloé, "say absolutely nothing, got it?"

Chloé nodded, confused.

"Alright,  _un, deux, trois!"_

" _Détransformez-moi,_ " both Ladybug and Chat said simultaneously.  A flash of red and green later, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone.  In their place were Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste respectively.

Chloé's jaw hit the ground from the shock of her idol being her classroom enemy and that mangy cat being her closest friend/beau.

Adrien's jaw hit the ground  _because it was so obvious how had he never seen his Lady in Marinette before God he was blind._

And Marinette's jaw hit the ground because the person who'd been pining after her for over a year now, the same person she'd rejected for over a year, was the person she had a crush on.  The doofus Chat Noir and the model Adrien Agreste, as one person, couldn't quite keep her mind intact.

"Well, that was fun," Plagg said, and the shock was broken.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG!  AND YOU'RE CHAT NOIR"

"A-A-A-A-DRIEN!  YOU MEAN TO TELL ME-"

"Marinette?  How did I not see this before?  It was...it was so obvious!"

"Everyone please quiet down," Tikki called, but Marinette and Chloé couldn't hear her over their screams.  Adrien walked over to the kwami (and Marinette, nearly causing her to collapse) and introduced himself to Tikki while Plagg laughed, holding his gut at the scene collapsing in front of him.

Adrien turned around and gripped Marinette in a hug.  "It's a pleasure to finally meet the Lady behind the mask, Marinette."  Stepping back, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, turning Marinette's face a shade of red darker than Ladybug's outfit.  "ADRIKINS!"

"Chloé, you're my oldest friend.  I'm glad you're also going to be our partner," Adrien said, shooting her a smile and inviting her into the hug.

Chloé hmphed, but gave in and joined in the group hug.  After a minute, they parted.  "I guess if we're going to be a team, it's time to bury the hatchet, Marinette," Chloé said and held out her hand.  "I may not like you, but I do respect you, even if your fashion sense has plenty of room for improvement.

Marinette smirked and shook her hand.  "But it was enough for you to try and steal, huh?"  Chloé pouted, gripping Marinette's hand harder, which Marinette matched.

"Well," Tikki said, "I guess that's everything.  Now that you know who each other is, you'll only grow stronger."

Hunni and Plagg nodded in agreement, and each of the Chosen looked at each other.

Suddenly, a scream echoed across Paris; another akuma attack.

 _"Transformez-moi,"_ the three heroes shouted, and Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the newest addition to their team Queen Bee took off to fight Hawkmoth's latest akuma.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now for my favorite part ~~after torturing my readers~~ , insight into why I did what I did.  
> So first off: why Queen Bee? Because I like that name. Same with Hunni (for that I actually looked to several websites to see what they said; Hunni was the most popular and the one I liked the most) (also her recharging food is anything flower shaped).  
> Why the hammer? I wanted another semi-nonlethal weapon (anything's deadly in the right hands) so bladed or stabbing weapons were out. That's when I turned to two sources: Amy from Sonic (cause hammers and speed go oh so well together) and a fic I read (Sting: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7287349/chapters/16548136) where the bee Miraculous uses a hammer (albeit different power/look). I liked the idea a lot. So I went with it.  
>  **SHOUTOUT to KryallaOrchid, the author of Sting**  
>  The power Swarm? An idea I got from a video game; there's a weapon in it called the Hive that fires a rocket that releases tons of other seeking rockets after hitting something. I just moved that to a hammer and actual bees (and my personal idea for QB is that, unlike LB and CN, she can stay QB indefinitely; recharging is only for her power which can only be used once per transformation. My reasoning? Hawkmoth would have to detransform after sending out an akuma and I don't see that happening).  
> Anything I didn't cover that you wanna know more about? Ask in the comments.  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


End file.
